One Wish
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Kagome is forced back to her own time. Now she has to transfer to a new school to finish and repeat her final year. Will a new love bloom?


**Title:** One Wish

**Summary:** Naraku is defeated and Kagome is forced back to her own time. Now she has to transfer to a new school to finish and repeat her final year. Will a new love bloom?

**Rating:** T (for possible lemon, language, and violence) May change later.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CLANNAD or InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: this is just the first chapter.

**marsreikosan16's Notes:** I got interested in a new anime called CLANNAD. Such a sad story in there but I'm taking out Nagisa (Sorry Nagisa-chan) so yeah. This is a Tomoya/Kagome pairing crossover. Only the InuYasha characters appear in the first chapter

**A New Path**

**Chapter 1:** New Transfer Student

Kagome Higurashi sighed with relief after InuYasha defeated Naraku who turned into a gigantic spider floating above Japan. She looked at the completed jewel in her hands. (sorry not following the anime and Manga. This is a twist.)

"We did it," Kagome said sitting on a rock and taking a deep breath, "We defeated Naraku."

"I'm so glad," Sango said sitting next to her friend.

Miroku watched the wind tunnel in his right hand and smiled when it closed.

"We did manage to bring peace back to everyone. But war is still going on and demons will come after the jewel again."

Just at that moment, the jewel started to glow and went back into Kagome's body which causes Kagome to glow.

"Kagome" Sango said, surprised.

"Why are you glowing?" Shippo asked.

"I think my time here is up," Kagome said sadly. She remember hearing a voice from the jewel (Midoriko) that she would have to go back to her own time.

"Kagome," InuYasha said realizing what Kagome just said.

Kagome must say her final goodbyes, "I have to go back to my own time."

"But Kagome," Sango started.

"I'm sorry you guys. I guess this is goodbye forever. We'll still be friends in each others' hearts," Kagome said sadly.

"Will I be able to visit you?"

Kagome shook her head. Soon she fades away and the memories of Kagome left their minds.

Elsewhere, young, but dead, priestess walked through the woods and soon stopped when she felt her reincarnation went back to her own time. Her sad eyes looked up towards the clear blue sky.

"My time here is up. Naraku is finally defeated, My rest of my soul must go back to that girl before she reaches back to her own time," Kikyo told herself, "Farewell InuYasha."

Kikyo released the lost souls within her body and finally the fragment of her own went back to Kagome.

Back in Kagome's time, Kagome looked at the sealed well before her. What occurred back in the feudal era was just a dream.

She went out of the well house and closed the door. She went into the house where her mother is fixing up some food.

Ms. Higurashi looked up to see her daughter.

"Kagome, your back," she said with a smile and soon noticed a frown on Kagome's face, "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"I won't be able to see InuYasha anymore. We've completed the jewel and now I won't be able to see him anymore or my friends... And I no longer exist in their memories," Kagome said her voice breaking.

"Well I don't want to make things worse but your principal called a few days ago and told me that you've been absent for long periods of time and I'm afraid you'll have to transfer schools and repeat your final year"

Kagome... being a senior in high school... her grandfather makes up some illnesses for excuses while she is in the past.

"Where do I have to go to school?" Kagome asked.

Ms. Higurashi looked at the letter, "Hikarisaka Private High school... Meaning we'll have to move. I think this will take your mind off your friends back in the feudal times."

"I guess so."

"Well Let's get packing. We're going to move into a nice new home so I can be able to open up a pastry shop."

"And Grandpa is going to sell those key chains?"

"That's what he intended to do."

Kagome went into her room to see a few boxes so she can start packing her room.

"I'll miss you... InuYasha," she said sadly and lied down in her bed. She allowed the sleep to take over her body.

Three weeks had passed and Kagome and her family finally moved into their new house. She had time to see her friends one last time before she had to go.

Her mother already bought the new school uniforms and Kagome has pretty much forgotten about her trips to the past, but she gets nightmares about InuYasha... what would happen to him.

'Just calm down Kagome, everything will be okay this time,' Kagome said as she unpacked the truck.

Their new home is incredible. Three bedrooms downstairs, two upstairs, two kitchens, a room for selling items and whatnot.

Kagome picked the largest room upstairs. Her younger brother Souta didn't mind.

Three days later...

A young man with slightly tanned skin and midnight blue hair and eyes was walking very slowly to school. He did get up late so it was a few minutes to school while he is thirty minutes or more to walk. Tomoya Okazaki has the look of depression... Almost like he doesn't care much of anything.

Just then he hears footsteps. They were rapidly moving towards him. He looked up to see a ebony haired girl he never seen before running past him.

Kagome on the other hand, got up late, dressed up in her new uniform and hurried out with her lunch and book bag. She said goodbye to her mother and grandfather and ran off to her new school.

On her way, she sees Tomoya walking slowly to school but she couldn't stop cause she would be tardy... on her first day which she doesn't want.

She ran up the hill and she was awed when she sees the sakura blossoms on the trees.

'Not now, Kagome,' Kagome told herself, 'You need to make it to school.'

Finally, she made it to the school. She went to the office to get a classroom assignment and she got her room. Since she made it, it's pretty much free time before classes start. She entered her classroom and was greeted by a young girl with short violet hair.

"Hello, I'm Ryou," the girl said, "welcome to our class. I'm the class leader."

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said with a smile, "I'm from Tokyo."

"Tokyo..." Ryou asked, "Is that a nice place?"

"Yeah it's a really nice place. I use to live in a shrine."

"Does that make you a miko?"

"well... My grandfather always tended the shrine and that shrine has something to do with the history of Japan."

"Well, You're in luck," Ryou said, "We're going to learn about the feudal times."

'Joy, this would be easy enough for me... back to the past.' Kagome thought.

Soon classes started and Kagome took notes on the lessons. She sighed to herself a few times and she met some really nice people.

During free period, the boy she saw earlier came in and sat down at his desk. Kagome glanced back at him and looked back to review her notes.

Another kid walked in and sat down next to Tomoya.

"So who is the new girl?" Yuhei Sonohara asked.

"Beats me. I don't know," Tomoya said with boredom.

"She looks kinda hot," Yuhei said which made Kagome stand up. She turned and gave the blonde kid a glare.

"FYI, My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Secondly... I know you two came in late so here are my notes if you need to know what we did in first period. Give them back to me before lunch. Thank you."

Kagome stood up and walked out of the classroom and headed to the restroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Kagome," A voice said, "Kagome."

"Midoriko-sama?" Kagome asked recognizing the voice. She was brought into another dimension.

"Yes it is me. I'm the only one who still remembers you. Danger will soon come to you and it may endanger your new friends. I'm giving you a power that can help you transform into a powerful Miko. No one will know your true identity. The world needs you. The jewel will still need protection. You can use the jewel's powers to ward off any demon to protect your loved ones."

"But InuYasha?"

"This is what you have to do alone. No one can help you. The jewel will be your only tool for protection. It was act as a jewel to make a barrier between you and the demons."

Soon Midoriko disappeared and Kagome was back into reality. She opened her hand and there was the jewel. It had the chain on it before the jewel was broken up when she was in the feudal times for the first time.

She placed the jewel around her neck and headed back to class in time for the next subject...math.

**End of chapter.**

**Well what do you think? Is it interesting? I hope it is. I hope you liked it as much as me. It took me a really long time to think of a story or update but I'll be able to update Colors soon so stay tuned.**

**Please review.**


End file.
